Niños
by geminis heart
Summary: Y sage no podí pedir mucho de Hasgard, Sisyphus y Aspros, pues aun seguían siendo unos niños. -debí darles las armaduras a los 21 años-


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Teshigori Shiori.**

 **Es la primera vez que escribo algo de genero humor, por eso no se si me salga bien, si les gusta haganmelo saber.**

 **La historia se centra 13 años atras.** **Las edades de los personajes serían:**

 **Hasgard: 15 años**

 **Sisyphus: 14 años**

 **Aspros: 13 años**

 **Los tres reciben la armadura en 1733 pero en el fic la recibieron en 1728.**

Capítulo 1: Único

El gran patriarca Sage. se encontraba sentado en el trono muerto de aburrimiento mientras murmuraba:

-estúpido Hakurei, ahora entiendo por que me dejo con el puesto de patriarca, mientras yo estoy aca solito, el de seguro anda de fiesta en fiesta...-

 **\--en jamir--**

-¡achuuu!-

En el planeta de Jamir, digo en la tierra de Jamir Hakurei de altar había estornudado.

-tonto Sage, de seguro debe estar hablando mal de mi mientras le da ordenes a todos y los trata como sus esclavos tal como hacía conmigo en la infancia-

Y en la mente del viejito que todos queremos se puede ver a un Sage con cuernos y colmillos, pelo negro y desordenado, una berruga en. la nariz, dando la apariencia de una bruja.

-yo soy el hermano mayor y aun así se atrevía a darme ordenes, tonto esclavista, sinvergüenza, se la da de...-

 **\--volviendo al santuario--**

-comversando con amigos, o estando con su alumno, yo ni eso tengo, como quisiera tener un alumno...-

 **\--en el futuro--**

-¡MANiGOlDO!-

Fue el grito furico que se escucho hasta en el pequeño pueblo de Italia donde estaban Tenma, Sasha y Alone quienes se miraron confundidos.

Tal grito provenía del patriarca Sage.

¿Pero que había hecho Manigoldo para provocar un grito de colegiala en su maestro? Simple.

El trono se encontraba destruído y pintado con muchos colores, sucio y con... eso lo que caía al suelo era leche. Sip lo era.

-no puedo creer que en un pasado quise tener un alumno-

 **\--volviendo al pasado--**

-pero a diferencia de mi tonto hermano mayor aue tiene de alumno a un bebe de 3 años que de seguro en el futuro le sera un dolor de cabeza, yo tendré un alumno responsable, educado, inteligente, maduro...-

En eso mientras describía la personalidad que tendría su futuro alumno, si como no, se dio cuenta que no estaba solo.

En la puerta del templo principal se encontraba un hombre maduro.

Sage dejo de hablar.

-¿Desde cuando esta aquí?-

-desde hace tres horas, cuando comenzó a llorar por no poder escapar del Santuario-

Sage se sintió avergonzado, pero en eso se dio cuenta que la persona frente a él era un hombre común y corriente. Espera ¿Cómo un hombre común y corrinte pudo entrar al santuario? ¿Como un hombre común y corriente pudo...?

-¡¿Cómo pudiste cruzar las doce casas?!-

-solo habían tres niños en esos templos-

Era cierto, Lugonis se había ido de misión e Ilias ¡Cierto! este mes había nacido el hijo de Ilias y el ni siquiera lo había ido a ver, lo estubo posponiendo por días y al final no fue. ¡Ilias lo matá!

Tal vez podría excusarse con cualquier cosa, la verdad es que no tenía muchas ganas de ir.

-no quiere escuchar la historia de como pase las doce casas-

¡Una excusa para no ir!

-claro, cuentame la historia, hombre que amenazó por un mes entero al santuario y que por esa razón el gran patriarca no pudo ir a ver al hijo recién nacido de uno de sus caballeros más poderosos-

-si, como diga-

Dijo el hombre restándole importancia a lo dicho por el patriarca.

-Me encontraba caminando tranquilamente por el bosque, cuando de repente me encontré con este lugar, que por cierto ya conocía pues todo Rodorio habla de ello.-

 **\--Flash black--**

El hombre entro al Santuario de Athena, pensó que tendría que esconderse para cruzar las populares doce casas, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando se encontro con los guardias bebiendo alcohol y jugando cartas.

-oye ¿Quiéres jugar?-

Pregunto uno de los guardias de manera amigable mientras lo invitaba a tomar asiento a su lado.

El hombre se encogió de hombres y aceptó la invitación.

Una gran batalla se genero, cerveza por un lado, cartas por otro, saliéndo como ganador el hombre común y normal quien había ganado mucho dinero, antes de irse les pregunto a los guardias.

-ohigan ¿Cómo es que tienen dinero si son caballeros que luchan para servir a una diosa pagana? ¿Y como lo hacen para vivir-

Pregunto el hombre muy intrigado.

-mira dejemolo en la magia del cine por que ni yo sé-

El hombre asintión, y sin más siguió su rumbo a las doce casas feliz del gran botin de dinero que había conseguido.

 **Casa de Aries**

La casa de Aries se encontraba vacía, eso le extraño pero de igual manera saco una cámara último modelo, un objeto tecnologico que aún no se había inventado.

Y saco fotos a diestra y siniestra haciéndo pose raras y esas cosas.

 **Casa de Tauro**

Cuando llegó a la casa de Tauro la imponente figura del caballero se mostraba firme y dura.

-no te permitire que des un paso mas. Soy Aldebaran de Tauro-

El pobre hombre tembló de miedo.

-¡Una rata!-

Chilló el pobre hombre al ver tal roedor caminar en su dirección, saltó como niñita asustada cuando lo sintió caminar entre sus pies.

-oye, ¿Estas bien?-

Pregunto el amable Hasgard, el hombre rápidamente recobró la dignidad y dirigió su mirada a ese caballe... ¡niño!

El hombre estaba sorprendido, el caballero no era más que un niño, un niño de gran musculatura pero un niño al fin y al cabo.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-no seas maleducado, presentate-

-aja, aja, lo que digas mi nombre es clasificado, ahora responde mibpregunto-

Dijo el hombre sin darle mucha importancia al tema de la presentación.

-tengo 15 años-

Una sonrisa macabra apareció en el rostro de clasificado mientras le prendía la lamparita.

-y dime ¿Señorito Aldebaran de Tauro? Algunas vez probaste este gran elixir-

El torito lo miro con desconfianza pero sus ojitos se llenaron de brillo al ver lo que el hombre había sacado de su mochilla.

Era cervesa, deliciosa cervesa.

Cuando iba a misiones o bajaba al pueblo de Rodorio veía a hombres bebiéndo de cerbesas, y el deseaba también beber.

-por tu reacción, veo que no-

Dijo mientras malvadamente meneaba la botella de cerveza de un lado a otro, hipnotizando a Aldebran quien seguía con la mirada a la bebida alcoholica.

-es para ti-

-para miiiiii-

-si, para ti-

A este punto el torito ya había caído.

-Dame. Dame. Dame-

Aldebaran alzaba los brazotes y actuaba como un bebe grandote pero un bebe al fin y al cabo.

-aqui tienes-

El hombre se fue feliz al siguiente templo, no si antes sacar fotos diestra a siniestra mientras Aldebaran tomaba las botellitas de cervezas como si fuera agua, feliz de la vida.

 **Casa de Géminis**

Cuando el hombre llegó al templo de Géminis se encontro con el lugar vacío.

-Holaaaaaaa hayyyy alguiiieen aquiiii-

Gritó y en ese momento apareció un niño de cabellos azules que daba mucho miedo.

-soy Aspros de Géminis y... no siento cosmo en tí ¿Cómo lograste pasar por Tauro?-

El hombre no respondió, solo miró al niño de manera calculadora, parecía tener la misma edad que su hijo. Una sonrisa macabra se formo en su rostro.

-veras el esta disfrutando de un placer inexplicable-

-¿C-cómo?-

Aspros se puso rojo de inmediato bajando la guardia.

 _"Si, definitivamente tiene 13 años,la mente mal pensada lo delata"_ -si, pero veras yo solo vine hasta aquí para entregar unas prendas de vestir, pases para el teatro, un test de cuestionarios y un espejo-

Dijo el hombre miestras sacaba todas esas cosas y se la entregaba al caballero de Géminis quien:

-¡Me lo das! ¡Yo lo quiero!-

Hablo malcriadamente, el hombre sonrió triunfante y se las dio todas.

-me lo das doble para que yo te deje pasar sin problemas-

Pidió Aspros con una sonrisa muy fabricada, el hombre entre refunfuños le entregó lo que pidió.

Aspros sonrió con sinceridad ¡La otra parte sería para su hermano!

El hombre se fue entre refunfuños al siguiente templo, no sin antes, sacar fotos a diestra y siniestra.

 **Casa de Sagitario**

Cuando el hombre llego a la casa de Sagitario tubo que esquivar con rapidez una flecha que iba dirigida a él.

-disculpe señor-

Dijo el sensual caballero de Sagitario.

-casi me matas-

Susurró el hombre completamente asustado.

-soy Sisyphis de Sagitario-

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-14 años-

El hombre miró a su "atacante" y sin más saco su cámara sacando fotos a diestra y siniestra.

Después observó a Sisyphus y dijo:

-ten un pelota-

Le arrojo una pelota que sacó de su mochila y se fue rapidamente del templo de su "atacante"

 **\--Fin de Flash Black--**

-cruce las demás casas que se encontraban vacías, saque fotos y aquí estoy-

Terminó de contar el hombre dejando a un patriarca totalmente sorprendido.

-no puede ser-

Fue todo lo que pudo decir Sage mientras observaba como el hombre sacaba fotos a diestra y siniestra.

-bueno, eso es todo. Me voy-

Dijo el hombre mientras guardaba la cámara en la mochila y sin más se fue.

-debí darles las armaduras cuando cumplieran 21 años-

Musito un frustrado Patriarca.


End file.
